Mango
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: "auwh gigi taringku sayang "-Baekhyun/"aku melihat Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masih seperti menahan sakit"-Suho/"apa mungkin...Baekhyun hyung..adalah vampire"-Sehun/"mati kau Oh Sehun"-Baekhyun/. GaJe, DLDR! judul dan cerita nggak sesuai!


**Mango © Reza C Warni**

**EXO Member**

**Rated. T**

**Humor(gagal total)**

**Friendship, Shounen-ai**

**WARNING : Typo anywhere, garing, nggak lucu, Gaje, cerita nggak nyambung, bahasa tidak baku, dan kekurangan lainnya!**

"aarrghh~" suara itu terdengar begitu berisik. Semua penghuni rumah segera menghampiri suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur.

"hyung, kau mendengar suara itu?" Tanya Sehun pada Suho yang baru menghampirinya.

"ne, itu seperti suara Baekhyun.." balas Suho. Xiumin, Chen, Kai, D.O, Tao, Kris, Luhan, dan Lay, mereka segera merapat ke arah tirai yang berada di pintu dapur.

"auw~" semua member saling menatap. Sehun yang paling depan, segera mengintip dari balik tirai. Ia membuat cela sedikit, menajamkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan di dapur. Kris dan Tao berusaha untuk dapat melihat dari cela yang dibuat oleh Sehun. Setelah melihat dengan jelas, Sehun segera menutup tirai lalu balik menghadap ke hyungdeul-nya dengan tatapan horror. Mereka yang ada di sana balas menatap horror ke arah Sehun. Sehun menatap hyung-nya satu-persatu dan tatapannya berhenti di D.O.

"hyung, please. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mata besarmu itu" ucap Sehun datar. Hal itu membuat D.O berkaca-kaca dan hamper membuat D.O menangis tapi bersyukur ada Kai yang langsung dengan sigap memeluk D.O membuat D.O tak jadi menangis.

"ada apa, Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin saat merasa bahwa D.O sudah tenang.

"aku melihat laki-laki tinggi setinggi tiang listrik berdiri di pinggir meja sedang mengajukan pisau ke arah Baekhyun hyung yang duduk di meja tepat di depan namja tiang listrik. Di pisau itu terdapat 'sesuatu' dan Baekhyun hyung meringis seperti 'auw~'" jelas Sehun dengan memberi nada misterius pada kata 'sesuatu'.

"mwo? 'sesuatu'?" Tanya Lay.

"ne, aku tidak ta-"

"auw~" Baekhyun kembali merintih dari dalam dapur.

"Baekkie, kalau sakit, lebih baik berhenti saja" terdengar suara berat yang mereka sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ya, tentu saja si idiot Park Chanyeol.

"ti..auw~ tidak a..aku masih ingin. Lagi Yeollie~" pinta Baekhyun yang diiringi rintihannya.

"ta..tapi akan membuatmu kesakitan, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana..auw~..Yeollie~ah" balas Baekhyun.

Mereka yang ada di balik tirai meminjam tatapan O.O milik D.O.

"maknae" panggil Chen. Sehun yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh ke arah Chen.

"waeyo?" Tanya Sehun. Semua mata menatap ke arah Sehun sekarang. Membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"mereka tidak sedang melakukan 'itu' kan?" Tanya Chen.

"ne, hyung. Aku tadi melihat Chanyeol hyung mengajukan pisau ke arah Baekhyun hyung. Aku tidak berbohong" ucap Sehun, "kalau hyung tidak percaya, hyung bisa lihat sendiri" lanjutnya sambil menyingkir dari tirai membiarkan Chen untuk menempati tempatnya. Chen segera berdiri di tempat Sehun lalu membuka sedikit tirai. Mengintip keadaan di dalam. Saat sudah melihat apa yang terjadi, Chen segera menutup kembali tirai.

"Maknae" ucap Chen dengan wajah datar.

"benar kan apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun percaya diri.

"apanya? Mereka sekarang sedang berciuman" ucap Chen. Semua menghembuskan napas.

"Xiu hyung, aku juga ingin seperti BaekYeol~" ucap Chen manja sambil mengapit tangan Xiumin. Pipi Xiumin memerah. Xiumin segera menarik tangan Xiumin lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka begitupula dengan SuLay, KaiSoo, dan KrisTao. Di sini tinggal Sehun dan Luhan.

"mereka tidak percaya padaku" gumam Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tenanglah, Sehunnie. Kau tak seha-"

"auw~ gigi taringku~" teriakan Baekhyun membuat ucapan Luhan terpotong dan langkah kaki XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo, KrisTao terhenti. Mereka kembali merapat ke arah Sehun.

"auw~ gigi taringku sayang~" teriak Baekhyun sambil merintih, "ini semua karena daging kecut itu. Ukh! Gigi taringku~" lanjutnya.

Mereka kembali memijam tatapan O.O milik D.O. kini Kris yang berada di depan tirai. Kris membuat cela kecil lalu melihat keadaan di dalam dapur. Ia menutup tirai lalu membalikkan badannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti sedang menganga, memang.

"ada apa gege?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"ada apa, Kris?" Tanya Suho yang juga penasaran.

"aku melihat Baekhyun yang memegang pipi kirinya sementara Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara dan melompat-lompat kecil seperti menahan sakit" ucap Kris dengan wajah aneh. Mendengar perkataan Kris membuat D.O takut. D.O segera memeluk Kai.

"coba aku lihat" ucap Suho. Ia segera berdiri di depan tirai, membuat cela kecil lalu mengintip. Setelah melihat sekilas, Suho segera berbalik menghadap yang lain dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"ada apa Suho?" Tanya Luhan. Suho masih terkejut. Lay segera mengelus punggung Suho.

"ada apa, Suho hyung?" Tanya Lay lembut.

"aku melihat Baekhyun yang membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara" jelas Suho.

"mwo? Benarkah hyung?" Tanya Kai. D.O semakin memeluk Kai.

"ne" jawab Suho sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. Mereka semua memasang wajah ketakutan.

"hyungdeul" Sehun yang sedari tadi diam kini mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sehun.

"ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"apa mungkin…" Sehun menggantung kata-katanya membuat yang lain penasaran.

"mungkin?" Tanya Luhan meminta kelanjutan.

"apa mungkin… Baekhyun hyung…" Sehun kembali menggantung ucapannya membuat yang lain ingin menjedotkan kepala Sehun ke tembok.

"mungkin kenapa?" Tanya Kris tak sabaran.

"Baekhyun hyung.. adalah vampire" ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan namun direspon dengan teriakan kompak, "MWO?!"

"ssttt" Sehun meletakkan jarinya di bibir sexynya.

"jangan mengada-ngada Oh Sehun" ucap Kai.

"hey! Aku tidak mengada-ngada!" ucap Sehun serius.

"dengar penjelasanku. Tadi Baekhyun menrintih bahwa gigi taringnya sakit karena daging kecut. Nah, daging yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun hyung mungkin dagingnya Chanyeol hyung. Tadi Kris hyung dan Suho hyung melihat Chanyeol seperti kesakitan. Dan aku tadi melihat Chanyeol hyung mengarahkan pisau ke Baekhyun hyung. Di pisau itu ada 'sesuatu', kemungkinan besar 'sesuatu' itu adalah daging Chanyeol hyung!" jelas Sehun. Mereka semua menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menuntut kelanjutan.

"seidiot-idiotnya Chanyeol, dia tidak mungkin memotong dagingnya sendiri dan memberikannya pada orang lain untuk dimakan" ucap Chen.

"hey! Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa orang yang sangat mencintai seseorang bisa melakukan apa saja agar orang yang dicintai bahagia. Nah, itu memperkuat pernyataanku tentang Chanyeol hyung yang menyerahkan dagingnya. Dan terakhir Suho hyung melihat Baekhyun hyung membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol hyung dan Chanyeol hyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara seperti menahan sakit. Mungkin karena makan dari hasil potongan daging Chanyeol hyung jadi terasa kecut, agar lebih enak, Baekhyun hyung langsung menancapkan gigi taringnya ke leher Chanyeol hyung untuk menghisap darah Chanyeol hyung, kebiasaan vampire saat memangsa mangsanya. Dan fakta bahwa seorang seme selalu berusaha kuat di depan ukenya membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol hyung berusaha untuk tidak menjerit kesakitan karena dia adalah seme. Jadi, Baekhyun hyung adalah vampire" Sehun mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

Mereka semua terdiam mencerna perkataan Sehun. Tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit.

"kita harus menyelamatkan Chanyeol!" seru Kris.

"ne" mereka langsung membuka tirai lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Cahaya ruangan itu remang-remang. Sehun yang berada dekat dengan saklar lampu segera menekan tombol saklar sehingga lampu di ruangan itu menyalah, menampilkan Baekhyun yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan O.O ala D.O.

"hai! Kalian kompak sekali datang ke dapur" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum idiotnya.

"Chanyeol, menyingkirlah dari Baekhyun!" ucap Suho.

"mwo?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"walau kau idiot, walau kau tinggi seperti tiang listrik yang selalu membuatku iri, tapi kami tetap menyayangimu Chanyeol! Jadi, tolong menjauh dari Baekhyun" ucap Xiumin. Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu hyung! Baekhyun hyung vampire 'kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"hahaha, apa? Vampire?" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. Baekhyun yang ada dipelukan Chanyeol bergerak tak nyaman.

"hyung! Aku sangat pintar jadi dengan mudah aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun hyung adalah vampire. Jadi hyung menjauhlah sebelum darah hyung habis" ucap Sehun yang membuat SuLay, Luhan, Chanyeol, KrisTao, dan XiuChen memasang tampang -_- couple KaiSoo sudah ke kamar karena D.O yang sangat ketakutan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Chanyeol, ia menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan.

"BICARA APA KAU OH SEHUN?! MATI KAU! JIKA AKU SEORANG VAMPIRE AKU AKAN MENJADIKANMU KORBAN PERTAMA!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah marah. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu meneguk liur secara susah payah.

"AUW~ GIGI TARINGKU~" jerit Baekhyun sambil memegang pipi kirinya.

"Ta..tapi hyung, ta..tadi aku melihat Chanyeol hyung menyerahkan 'sesuatu' di pisau ke hyung dan hyung yang menjerit tentang 'daging'. Jadi aku pikir 'sesuatu' itu adalah daging" jelas Sehun. Baekhyun memberi death glare ke Sehun.

"iya itu daging-" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Sehun.

"tuh 'kan benar kalau hyung itu vampire" Sehun percaya pada pemikiran otaknya bahwa Baekhyun adalah vampire.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI OH SEHUN! AUW~ GIGI TARINGKU~" teriak Baekhyun diakhiri dengan rintihannya.

"Chanyeol, jelaskan apa yang terjadi" ucap Suho.

"begini, tadi Baekhyun menyuruhku menemaninya ke dapur.."

**Flashback**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki dapur. Chanyeol menyalakan lilin lalu menaruh di pantry yang dekat dengan meja makan. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kulkas. Saat membuka kulkas, mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar melihat mangga yang terdapat di dalam kulkas. Baekhyun segera mengambil mangga tersebut kemudian mengambil pisau dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengupasnya. Baekhyun segera duduk di meja sementara Chanyeol mengupas mangga tersebut.

"Baekkie, ini belum matang" ucap Chanyeol.

"tidak apa, aku suka mangga yang kecut" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memberikan potong pertama. Baekhyun segera mengambilnya. Saat memakannya, Baekhyun menutup matanya kuat-kuat mengekspresikan bahwa mangga itu benar-benar kecut. Setelahnya Chanyeol menyerahkan potongan kedua. Saat Baekhyun menggigitnya ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat aneh dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengerang.

"arrghh~" Chanyeol menatap heran namun tetap memberikan potongan ketiga. Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu menggigitnya dan ekspresi aneh itu kembali terlihat.

"auw~" Chanyeol kembali heran namun dia tetap mengajukan pisau, di pisau itu terdapat potongan mangga.

'mungkin gigi taringnya kembali berulah' batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil potongan itu lalu memakannya.

"auw~" Baekhyun kembali merintih sambil memegang pipi kirinya.

"Baekkie, kalau sakit, lebih baik berhenti saja" terdengar suara berat yang mereka sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ya, tentu saja si idiot Park Chanyeol.

"ti..auw~ tidak a..aku masih ingin. Lagi Yeollie~" pinta Baekhyun yang diiringi rintihannya.

"ta..tapi akan membuatmu kesakitan, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana..auw~..Yeollie~ah" balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"gigimu kembali berulah?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan jika dilihat dari pintu dapur, mereka terlihat seperti sedang ciuman. Chanyeol segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia kembali memotong mangga lalu memberikannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memakannya.

"auw~ gigi taringku~" rintih Baekhyun sambil memegang pipinya.

"auw~ gigi taringku sayang~" Baekhyun masih saja merintih. Sementara Chanyeol segera menaruh pisau dan mangga yang dipegangnya ke atas meja.

"aduh~ Baekkie apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan gigimu?" Tanya Chanyeol panic sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Beginilah Chanyeol saat dia sedang panic. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan Chanyeol, ia masih memegang pipi kirinya.

"Yeollie~, aku tidak tahan" ucap Baekhyun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol yang panic segera memeluk Baekhyun, menyandarkan Baekhyun di bahunya sehingga wajah Baekhyun terbenam di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti melompat namun tangannya masih mengibas-ngibas di udara. Berada di pelukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"MWO?!" teriakan itu terdengar.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah.

"molla" jawab Chanyeol dan tak lama kemudian tirai pintu dapur terbuka dan menampilkan teman-teman se-grupnya minus KaiSoo.

**Flashback End**

"oh ternyata begitu" ucap Chen.

"aish! Kau membuat kami hampir mati ketakutan Oh Sehun" ucap Xiumin lalu segera pergi dari situ. Mereka memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kesal.

"otakmu terlalu pintar, maknae" ejek Chen lalu menyusul Xiumin.

"lain kali jangan mengada-ngada lagi, Oh Sehun" ucap Kris lalu pergi.

"Sehunnie, jangan membuat cerita yang membuat Tao takut lagi ya" ucap Tao lalu pergi.

"berhenti menghayal Oh Sehun" ucap Suho lalu pergi.

"berhenti menonton film-film yang membuat otakmu eror" ucap Lay lalu pergi.

"berhenti mencari tahu tentang vampire Oh Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggendong Baekhyun ala Bridal Style. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih bisa jalan, tentu saja yang sakitkan giginya bukan kakinya, tapi karena Chanyeol ingin menggendongnya, Baekhyun pasrah.

"kau mati besok Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Kini tinggal Luhan dan Sehun yang dongkol setengah mati karena dikata-katai oleh hyungdeulnya. Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Luhan, berharap namjachingunya itu tidak mengata-ngatainya. Merasa Luhan takkan mengata-ngatainya, Sehunpun berkata, "lihat saja! Aku akan buktikan bahwa Baekhyun hyung adalah vampire dan Chanyeol mengarang cerita untuk melindungi Baekhyun"

Luhan menatap datar ke arah kekasihnya, "keluar dari dunia fantasimu itu Oh Sehun" kata Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, jika Hyungdeul-nya yang lain mengejek atau mengata-ngatainya ia akan biasa saja tapi jika Luhan yang melakukan itu, maka beginilah Oh Sehun…

"huwaaaaah~ Luhan hyung~ mengata-ngataiku~ huwaaahh~"

"hahaha… tahu rasa kau Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa diikuti oleh yang lain. Mereka sekarang berada di ruang tengah.

"sekali-sekali kau harus kasar padanya, Luhan" ucap Xiumin. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka kembali tertawa mendengar tangisan Sehun.

'dia terlalu nakal, jadi harus diberi pelajaran' pikir mereka semua termasuk KaiSoo yang ada di kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Astagfirullah~ #lihattulisandiatas

Ini apaan? Kok hancur banget? #malu

Aigoo~ ini rencananya Cuma 1 lembar eh malah jadi 7 lembar -,-"

Aku buat ff ini saat aku yg lagi sakit gigi. Lagi makan mangga tiba-tiba gigi taringku sakit. Kayaknya sensitif terhadap makanan asam.

Review enggak review, makasih aja deh karena udah baca. Tau kok kalau ini ancur dan nggak ada humor-humornya biar dikit, maklum aku bukan orang yang humoris. Gomawo udah baca ^^

Selesai 11-01-2014 jam 20:40 WITA

Post 12-01-2014


End file.
